Forum:Mark Hampton
Forums: Index > Claiming > Note: I didn't see the warning that this isn't ope to the public, so feel free to delete and/or warn me. Sorry #Name: Mark Hampton #Age: 16 #Godparent: Pluto #Family: Samantha Hampton #Appearance: Brown Hair, brown eyes, 6’0”, wandering eyes #Personality:Mentally Insane, happy, optimistic #History: Mark is mentally insane. It was strange in that it would cause him to randomly have green eyes and say stuff in a random language. Luckily, his mother was very rich because of her inheritance from her father. Mark didn’t do to well in school, and he had almost no friends. But, strange things seemed to happen to him. New people would come to school, beat the living @#$% out of him, then be suspended and never seen again. And it only happened to him. People would always make fun of him for that and the disorder. One day, his mom brought him into the house and gave him a backpack full of supplies, and an Stygian Iron gladius. He questioned why she did that, but before he could inquire more, he was sent off. The journey was hard, and he was attacked by a Sphinx. The Sphinx asked him a riddle, and before he could answer, his disorder took over and he began spurting out random stuff. He then had to fight the Sphinx, but got lucky and ran it through with his gladius. He then reached a house, which turned out to be the Wolf House. When he got in, 2 wolves came up to him. At first, he was wary, but they said they would not harm him, so he decided to stay. He was trained to use his powers, and has learned that he is a child of Pluto. He is now nearing the the end of his time there. #Possessions: SI gladius, #Abilities and Traits: *Possesses Necromancy, the dominion over spirits and the dead. The more controlled, the higher the toll. *Is able to sense deaths at will, as well as foretell others' lifespan and fate in the Underworld. *Possesses moderate Umbrakinesis, the ability to control and create pure darkness, as well as dense it into solid material. The more controlled/created, the higher the toll. *Can open up fissures in the earth that spout the blue, green or purple hellfires of the underworld, which affect the soul rather than the body of a target. He can also control it with his mind. The more controlled, the higher the toll. *Is able to use Shadow Travel, the ability to turn into pure darkness and reform at a desired location. This power drains much vigor from its him. *Can open teleports to the Underworld which lets him travel there with no ill effects. *'Blessing of Aidoneus': He prays to Pluto, and in return can temporarily turn into living hellfire. The wiki is not yet published, and therefore, this claim is on hold for now. Please also fix the following as well: *Use only the form on the Claiming forum. *Take the powers only from the Deities forum. *Sign the claim at the bottom "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 08:59, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the powers, but what do you mean "use only the form on the claiming page" I did that. Kynarus(Insert witty saying here) 14:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Claiming